


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 配对：Romelu Lukaku/Alessio Romagnoli#警告*ABO*放飞有，逻辑无，OOC注意！*造谣CP*造谣起因：每次在外犯错的卢卡库，回到意甲后似乎总能从罗马尼奥利身上找回自信
Relationships: Romelu Lukaku/Alessio Romagnoli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

01.

上半场，AC米兰2-1国际米兰。

裁判在说话，队友在说话，对手在说话，意大利语像炮弹一样发射而来。

卢卡库现在的意大利语已经学得不错，但此时面对着挥舞各式手势的意大利人，仍然有点无所适从。他抱着球站在最前面，刚酝酿好情绪准备加入这场争执，吐出的字节却停顿一秒。

因为迎面而来的一小团隐秘的骤然炸开的味道，他分神了。

在并不陌生的刺鼻汗水味和潮湿草地的泥土气味中飘然而来一缕格格不入的味道，和卢卡库假日记忆里阳光照射下蒸腾的海水味道很像，咸涩，但并不至令人厌恶的程度，闻到便能想象得到大海，所以反而从心底透上些许的沁凉感，不过这股味道很快又被汗味遮盖住。

作为一个Alpha，卢卡库自然对这种不正常出现的味道极为敏感。国米队友的信息素味道已经作为他入队的必要知识，被队医告知了。所以之前挟裹海风而来似的信息素绝不是属于和他同着蓝黑条纹球衣的人，那么只能是米兰的球员了。

卢卡库一边应和着队友向裁判申诉判罚的不合理，一边观察着围过来的米兰球员，因为米兰的球员在哨响时大都在另一半场，所以此时聚集过来的人并不多，他能很快地锁定是谁。

第一个看到的是伊布。

哦，绝不可能，卢卡库马上就否决了这个念头，因为这个人的信息素是怎样的他也被队医提醒过了，毕竟这位Alpha在比赛中并不会刻意控制因情绪激动而无意释放的信息素。它过于强烈，甚至可能会影响到一些并不强势的Alpha，味道是呛人的辛辣，烟火一般轰然灿烂。

第二个是更靠近他的罗马尼奥利。

当卢卡库的视线落在这位米兰的年轻队长身上时，他便知道找到了，是他。罗马尼奥利此时正垂着眼，像是在思索什么，也许是对自身信息素突然的释放而感到苦恼，他并未第一时间开口。不过在看到卢卡库的角度似乎比起盯着裁判，更倾向于盯着他看后，立刻回过神来，闪躲了一下两人偶然交汇的眼神，便马上开始向裁判争夺球权的归属。

嗯？

好像只有自己注意到了。

Alpha或是Omega，信息素的突然失控都是不太妙的事情。

也许是阿扎尔曾经的经历让他对球场信息素失控这种事格外在意，卢卡库发现自己竟然有点担心对手。虽然这对自己来说是个有利因素，毕竟罗马尼奥利这一场应该是被米兰的教练特意安排来防守自己。不过，无论是否受信息素失控影响，卢卡库都自信能够完全压制住对方。

02.

还是输了，卢卡库和队友拥抱后，有些沮丧地走向球员通道，上半场2-1的比分保持到了哨响，他为自己没能再创造机会感到遗憾。米兰复赛后的起势几乎可以用不可思议来形容，上个赛季德比战的游刃有余似乎很难在这支一前一后都有了主心骨的球队上找回。

这么想或许有些过于自信以及稍许的过分，但卢卡库还是在如何更进一步——也就是说，如何更好地利用机会——的念头上浮现出了米兰13号的身影，那个总是被派来防守自己的后卫，以前还能仗着身体的优势压着他进头球，现在似乎也不再那么轻松了。对方似乎一直有意在避开和自己的直接接触，在断球时更倾向于选择相信他本人的预判，而不是他的身体。

罗马尼奥利。

卢卡库为这个名字停顿了赛后胡乱奔腾的思绪，迎面恍惚又拂过球场上曾经一刹逝去的海风。他一滞，突然诡异地担心起对方赛后有没有及时地服用抑制剂这件事。

这明明和你根本无关啊，卢卡库无奈地想，但表情却不自知地凝重起来。他深知这样的小事会造成怎样严重的后果。不过另一边的更衣室似乎没有什么躁动的氛围传来——除了那些赛后庆祝的声音——令人不快，其他似乎一切都好。

于是卢卡库放下心来，连自己也不知道会为一个近乎陌生的人如此的紧张。是那时他曾经在切尔西目睹过的场景，让他一直顾忌以至于无法忘怀么？也许吧，像是要甩去这些黏在脑内的思绪，卢卡库摇摇头，之后随意地披上毛巾，起身走进淋浴间。

本以为这件球场上发生的小插曲就会这么毫无意外地过去，直到卢卡库准备回家时，在自己的车前看到了那个无论如何似乎都不应该出现在眼前的人。

“罗马尼奥利？”

卢卡库肯定自己的声音因为意外而拔高了声调，就像是本能驱动一样，他突然下意识地环顾了一下四周，发现并没有队友的身影，这让他莫名地安心，也开始放心观察起眼前的人来。

罗马尼奥利似乎也不想被自己的队友看到，一直在有意地用手臂遮掩着脸，头也压低着，但卢卡库再定睛看去时，却能发现对方未能被手臂遮住的肌肤异常的红。

“罗马尼奥利，不论你找我有什么事，现在你有件更重要的事要做。”

“你...闻到了是么？”

“抑制剂，你得服——”

“请回答我。”

卢卡库本以为是自己的意大利语组织得不够清晰，才会让罗马尼奥利根本没回答自己的问题，但罗马尼奥利显然明白他是在说什么，并且还是执意打断了他的好意劝告。卢卡库有些疑惑，皱起眉，他点点头，双手在胸膛前交叉，已经开始无意地散发属于Alpha的信息素。

“啊，我想是的，而且似乎也只有我一个人闻到了。”

罗马尼奥利听到后，似乎很失望地叹了口气，垂下肩膀，身体的动作就像是在说，果然如此，真是麻烦，还未等卢卡库开口，他便继续到，“只有你一个人的话...能当什么都没发生过么？”

卢卡库愣了愣，他没预料到来自对方的这个请求，想也没想就脱口而出自己的结论。

“为什么要这样？罗马尼奥利，难道你向俱乐部谎报了自己的第二性别？”

罗马尼奥利惊讶地看向卢卡库，忽然笑了起来，向他挑了挑眉。如果不是对方不受控制的脸红冲淡了一切气焰，这个神情称得上嚣张。他仍然遮掩着下半张脸，一边轻轻喘气一边回答。

“意甲并没有规定说不可以这么做，不是么？”

没有直接承认，但也足够，卢卡库没想到球场上吐着舌头防守自己的家伙竟然也有这一面，还想说什么，下一瞬间铺面而来的味道让他放弃了所有念头，宛如卷起白色泡沫的海潮在两人周身涌起，比起之前闻到的海风似的味道更加柔和，少了令人喉头发痒，唇舌干燥的咸涩，多了仿佛从沙滩捡起白色贝壳时，鼻尖偶然闻到的萦绕指尖上无法描述的湿润味道。

卢卡库无视罗马尼奥利靠着车头渐渐瘫坐下去的身体，绕过他直接打开车门，在储物盒里摸索了一下。幸好，之前因为习惯的原因一直备着的抑制剂，现在能派上用场了。

“我想你遇到了些麻烦。”

卢卡库看着靠在轮胎边上捂着脸不停喘气的罗马尼奥利，试着伸出了手将抑制剂递过去。他并没有立刻被诱导进入发情期，但也无法保证在这样浓度的信息素下能冷静多久。尤其是在这样浓度的Omega信息素下——是的，到此时，卢卡库也已经不可避免地知道了对方想要隐瞒的的第二性别。被罗马尼奥利信息素包裹时，他察觉到自己并没有任何抵触的情绪，如果对方也是Alpha的话，再怎么弱势，对方的信息素也绝不可能如此温和地就被自己接受。

只有一种可能，只有罗马尼奥利是Omega，他们此时才会相安无事而不是大打出手。

当然，所谓的“相安无事”，也只是暂时的。

米兰的小队长显然开始受情热的影响，185的个子现在缩成一团，下意识地紧闭双腿，喘息的声音逐渐加重。即便如此，卢卡库发现罗马尼奥利似乎并不准备就这样听话地接受自己给他的抑制剂。他把头埋在双膝里，身体微微地颤抖，极力地忍住上涨的情欲，一字一顿地说。

“卢卡库，你...你还没答应我...保密的事。”

“好了好了，我答应你，不会把你是Omega的事说出去，你快点用抑制剂。”

卢卡库郁闷地用另一只手挠了挠脑袋，像是安抚炸毛的猫似地一样低声答应道。对方再不压制信息素，要是自己被诱导发情就糟糕了，他想，不觉得自己到那时仅靠意志就能战胜本能。

不过，眼前这个家伙对是否会暴露第二性别的事似乎过于在意了，明明意甲的俱乐部在五大联赛里对第二性别的管理都算得上是数一数二的宽松了。好在听到自己的回答后，罗马尼奥利似乎也忍到极限了，没有说什么，低着头快速地夺过自己手里那支抑制剂囫囵地服用下去。

03.

周围充满凉意的海潮味道宛如被蒸发一般，逐渐消散，或者融于空气中。罗马尼奥利也缓缓恢复了平静，他不再喘得像刚才那样剧烈，裸露在外的肌肤也不再被燃烧的情欲染得通红一片，此时仍然席地坐在卢卡库的车边，把头埋在双臂里，只露出一双眸子盯着卢卡库看。

似乎是被看的不好意思了，卢卡库微微扭过头，轻咳两声，思索了一下，才轻声问他。

“你是没力气站起来了么？”

罗马尼奥利没有立刻回答，过了几秒后，他才慢慢地点了点头，然后迅速地移开了视线。

“需要我扶你么？”

介于自己是一位并无配偶且性欲正常的Alpha，而罗马尼奥利也确实是刚刚不久就在自己面前进入发情期的Omega，卢卡库觉得自己在与他直接接触时，还是要询问一下对方的反应。

毕竟这种情况下，稍有不慎就会引起尴尬的场面。

“怎么会变成现在这样啊......”

罗马尼奥利在心里闷闷地嘟囔，自己这副样子竟然被国米前锋看到了，还不如在球场上被卢卡库生吃两三遍，那样子都没有现在丢脸。但刚刚进入过发情期又强制服用下抑制剂的他，确实一时半会儿没办法站起来。他只好再一次点头，同时狠狠地咬了咬自己的下唇。

在获得来自对方的第二次点头后，卢卡库无言地上前扶起了罗马尼奥利，对方不自觉将身体的重量压在他的左侧，这让他想起球场上作为后卫的罗马尼奥利将身体贴过来时的感觉。

糟糕，快停下这种奇怪的联想！

卢卡库马上打住了他的荒唐思绪，要是以后对方对自己进行贴身防守时，自己都要想到现在的场景实在是不妙。但一波未平一波又起，随之而来还有贴身传来的温度，Omega的体温现在还未降下，仍然是准备获得来自Alpha标记时的稍高温度。

“罗马尼奥利，接下来该怎么办，你应该回不了米兰的更衣室了吧？”

为了防止自己再次胡思乱想，卢卡库将罗马尼奥利扶起后立刻询问他的打算，最好能尽快脱离目前的状况。在等待回答时不经意瞥过对方，他注意到对方还未换下的米兰球裤内侧有些深色的水痕，应该是当时发情时不受控制流出的......他没再细想，觉得两颊微微发烫。好在即使因此脸红，也无法被罗马尼奥利察觉，卢卡库松了一口气。

“也许我会叫辆出租车直接回家吧。”

卢卡库看了一眼罗马尼奥利，对方似乎对这个回答很是认真，看起来丝毫没有考虑到这样做的后果可能会很严重。他在内心为接下来要说的话语迟疑了一会儿，最后还是开口了。

“我送你回去吧，你现在这样也不方便。”

这让罗马尼奥利出乎意料，他为此忍不住笑了起来，酒窝挂在两边的脸颊上。虽然是第一次私底下接触对方，但卢卡库给予自己的善意似乎就要盛出来了，这可比球场上那个在禁区里横冲猛撞的前锋更容易让自己接受，本来自己对他的印象可没有这么好。

“谢谢，”罗马尼奥利仍然在笑，用一种半是不解半是琢磨的眼神看着卢卡库的侧脸，最后眨了眨眼睛，放慢语速提醒到，“不过我们算是对手吧，如果被人看到了，影响不好。谁知道米兰体育报会说些什么，你是国米球迷的宠儿，可别被我拖累了。”

卢卡库听到宠儿这两字也笑了，不过没说什么，用空闲的另一只拉开副驾驶的车门，身体微倾：“那就尽量别让人看到，上车吧。再说，场上是对手，场下也不一定不能当朋友。”  
“那我想你会是个不错的朋友。”罗马尼奥利顺势坐上了副驾驶，卢卡库也走向另一边的车门，打开，坐上驾驶位，听到对方的夸奖，他转过头，露出两排漂亮洁白的牙齿。

“巧了，我的朋友都这么说。”

04.

“为什么你不在服用抑制剂后，再来找我，这样更保险一点不是么？”

卢卡库的手机导航已经设定为罗马尼奥利之前说的地址。在路上，卢卡库向罗马尼奥利问出了他从一开始就一直想问他的问题。当时的情况如果他没有准备抑制剂的习惯，最坏的结果是他会因为Alpha的本能直接标记对方，这应该是他们两个都不想发生的事。

罗马尼奥利在副驾驶一直换着姿势，似乎有什么让他不太舒服，他捏着自己的下巴，想了一会儿，才回答到：“因为这本来就是预料之外的状况，我没有准备抑制剂。”

“难道你没有刻意去记自己的...我是说，日期，就是，你懂得。”卢卡库有点结巴，这听起来像是害羞了。罗马尼奥利又笑了起来，他觉得卢卡库就像个大号的泰迪熊，纯情又老实。

“当然有记，这可是很重要的事，事关我的‘Alpha’伪装。只是，就像我说的，这是预料之外的状况，今天可并不在我的发情期内。”卢卡库显然不知道这是怎么回事，好在罗马尼奥利很快就继续说了下去，“也许是对抑制剂产生了耐药性，也许是之前三个多月的伤病导致的身体状况的变化，总之，抑制剂对我来说不再那么有效了。”

“也就是说，你得——”

“嗯，我得快点找个Alpha了。”

罗马尼奥利接上了卢卡库的话，虽然语气轻松，但带着酒窝的笑却渐渐消失，最后他彻底地沉默了，撑着下巴转过头去看窗外的风景。卢卡库觉得自己该说些什么，但又不知道该说什么，最后他也沉默了。接下来，卢卡库和罗马尼奥利似乎失去了聊天的兴致，一路无言。

直到驶过第四个红灯，车流和街上的人流都少了些，卢卡库转头去确认米兰的队长状态如何，竟然看到对方在副驾驶上毫不在意地脱裤子，未曾多晒日光的肌肤有点白得过头。

“等等，你在干什么？！”卢卡库问，语气都有点变调，似乎莫名其妙地开始紧张。

他在可能看到更多私密部位的瞬间便立刻移开了视线，却不知道为什么会做出这样的反应。明明在国米的更衣室里，更夸张的画面也见过，但此时逼仄的空间里一切都暧昧了起来。

“如你所见，”罗马尼奥利不紧不慢地回答，将脱下的裤子放在边上，“抱歉，卢卡库，那些东西黏在里面，实在是太难受了。如果你介意的话，洗车的钱我会付的。”

卢卡库其实也并不在意这个，他在意地是别的东西，不过可不能说出口。“没事。”他挺着脖子回答，用余光瞥到窗外的街灯在那双白皙的腿上明灭跃过，就像是海浪在不停起伏。

05.

卢卡库本以为自那次“插曲”后，自己和米兰队长的交集就此结束，他唯一需要做的就是遵守承诺替他保守那个秘密。但之后又过了一个多月，在3-0赢了萨索洛后，卢卡库惯例登陆Instagram发布赢球的消息，却在私信栏里看到了一个陌生的头像——是罗马尼奥利。

他一开始以为这只是粉丝用同样的头像给他发消息，想要直接忽略，但最后还是鬼使神差地点了进去，然后才意识到，这确确实实是本人在和他联系，之前送他回家那一次两人并没有交换联系方式，私信看起来的确是唯一可行的方法，消息的内容让他的大脑空白了几秒。

“卢卡库，周末有空的话，能来我家一趟么？你知道地址的，拜托了，是很重要的事。”

06.

在休息日听到铃声的罗马尼奥利有点意外，这只能是那个人如约而来。竟然真的来了啊，他想，这下算是没有退路了，当初作出那个决定时已经纠结了两周，到最后了还在纠结到底是否要开门。他咬着手指，还是心一横邀请对方进了屋。纠结什么，也许对方还不愿意呢。

门外的人全身包得严严实实，不过还是能看出来是卢卡库，比平日更像个大号泰迪熊，罗马尼奥利忍不住对国米前锋的模样微笑，金毛Carlotta警惕地凑上去闻了闻，汪汪叫了一声。

“Carlotta，嘘，安静，他是客人。”

“所以，罗马尼奥利，你找我是有什么重要的事？”

罗马尼奥利没有回答，他领着卢卡库来到客厅，示意对方在听这件事前最好还是坐下。卢卡库一头雾水地坐下，看着米兰的队长深深地吸了一口气，不知为何看起来脸有些红，而后，在他刚要开口继续询问时，猛地甩下一道无论如何都称得上是深水炸弹般的问话。

“卢卡库，能请你标记我么？”

“啊？”

07.

“先别急着拒绝，我是说，考虑一下，这会是个不错的建议，我需要一个Alpha来帮我解决发情期的问题，而你——”罗马尼奥利看起来也有点不好意思，不过还是强撑着一脸正经地继续，他的手指不自觉地相互交缠，“而你，你是个不错的Alpha，我，咳咳，我虽然比不上一般的Omega那样，嗯，甜美或是随便什么吧。总之，还是会尽量让你舒服的。当然，如果你有了中意的Omega，我也会自动退出，不为人知地洗掉你的标记。”

“等等，罗马尼奥利，为什么是我？不可能只是因为我是个不错的Alpha吧。”

卢卡库整个人仍然处于震惊中，但看起来大脑终于处理完仿佛砰地一声爆炸了的信息量，他疑惑地问。罗马尼奥利意外他没有直接拒绝，没有直接气冲冲地对他说什么“死也不可能”的话，也许是因为他的确是个善良的好人，不懂得如何拒绝别人。

“因为你是唯一知道我第二性别的人，而且你是个能保守秘密的人，”罗马尼奥利微微侧过脸，避开了与卢卡库直接的视线交流，他轻声说，“卢卡库，如果选别的人我不会那么放心。当然，也不必把这个请求当成负担，如果你不愿意的话，我也可以继续用抑制剂。只是也许不久后你就能从报纸或者新闻上看到‘震惊，米兰队长竟然是Omega’这种标题了。”

卢卡库低着头，沉默了半晌，这种事他也曾在以前俱乐部的队友听队友说过，因为长期服用抑制剂或多或少会对身体产生影响的原因，所以有些身为Omega的足球运动员在还没有稳定伴侣前会找一个信得过的Alpha建立这种“临时标记”的关系，本质上是互惠互利，Omega得到了效果强力的半永久抑制剂，而Alpha能享受免费的性爱。

只是卢卡库从没想到这会发生在自己身上，会发生在两个同城死敌的身上，也不知道是幸运还是不幸。他下意识地打量起罗马尼奥利，眼前突然浮现起当初送对方回家时看到的那片忽明忽暗的白色海浪，那片海浪越来越近，他听到风声，而后心底被卷起泡沫似的滚烫念头。

终于，卢卡库挠了挠脸颊。

“罗马尼奥利，我想我可以答应你。但先告诉我，你是第一次么？”

“当然不是，所以不必害怕我要让你负责任什么的，”罗马尼奥利看到对方安心的长叹，一笑，马上跟上一句，“不过也很久没和Alpha做过，所以可能，取悦的技巧有点生疏。”

08.

“你在干什么？”

卢卡库有些尴尬地坐在床边，他本以为进入卧室后气氛就会变得令人脸红心跳起来。当然他不是在期待什么，但现在的场景和他想的有些出入。几分钟过去了，他和罗马尼奥利的衣服还好好地穿在各自的身上，而他正呆呆地看着对方从电视机柜翻到床头柜，似乎在找东西。

“当然是在找避孕套，奇怪...记得应该是放在这的。”罗马尼奥利的回答让卢卡库猝不及防，他的脸开始发烫，避孕套三个词切实地让他意识到将要发生什么。其实他也很久没和Omega做过爱了，他的上一任情人和他一样也是Alpha。他们做爱时总是充斥着疯狂，蛮横得像在打架，总之是另一种乐趣。但对待Omega应该要温柔一点，他想，盯着罗马尼奥利的背影。

“啊，找到了，压在最下面。”

罗马尼奥利将避孕套扔向卢卡库，卢卡库接过来，看了一眼，摇了摇头。

“这个尺寸不对。”

“哦，难道要再小一点？”

罗马尼奥利看起来比卢卡库要更放松，甚至还有心情调笑对方。当得到更大的回答后他微微睁大了眼，有些不可置信地朝卢卡库的下半身看去。

“可这已经算是大了，再大的话......”

“你会受不了？”

被罗马尼奥利质疑他作为优秀Alpha的基本素养之一，卢卡库突然也不再那么紧张了。他在床边舒展之前僵硬的身体，笑着回应，连自己也没意识到这句话有多暧昧。罗马尼奥利被对方的回答噎住，脸突然红了起来，卢卡库自信的模样甚至像变了个人一样，他咬咬下唇。周围渐渐升腾起一股清甜的味道，他马上意识到这是卢卡库在这场性事中占据了Alpha本应该占据的主导地位的标志——对方开始本能地释放信息素。

不过，作为一个Alpha竟然是牛奶味。

似乎应该说令人意外，但牛奶味的信息素又蛮适合对方。不论怎样，现在不应该笑，罗马尼奥利想，但他的酒窝提前一步比忍住的嘴角弧度更先暴露了他。

“你有准备更大的尺寸么？”卢卡库看到了罗马尼奥利的笑，皱起眉，并非是不爽，而是被突然袭来的情欲燃烧的急促，不知道为什么，对方带着酒窝的笑容在他眼里蒙上了一层狡黠又诱惑的意味，他想，可能是信息素在作祟。不过，他确实做好标记眼前Omega的准备了。

“没有，看来我得出去一趟。”

“好吧，我等你。”卢卡库故作轻松地回答，同时不动声色地将手臂遮住下半身，不太愿意让罗马尼奥利看到自己已经勃起。罗马尼奥利显然也没想到会有突发的状况，他感到有些歉意，临走前凑上去，安慰性质地亲了亲对方的脸颊，“抱歉，回来后我会补偿你的。”

09.

大概半小时后，罗马尼奥利才带着更大尺寸的避孕套回来。卢卡库被晾在卧室的床上刷手机，情欲似乎应该早就褪去。不过卧室内的牛奶味几乎呛到开门后的罗马尼奥利，甜腻得就像加了过多工业糖精的牛奶糖，已经不再是早晨配面包吞下肚的淡淡热牛奶味道，这样馥郁的甜味甚至让罗马尼奥利产生了他其实才是那个要标记Omega的Alpha的错觉。

罗马尼奥利坐到卢卡库的身边，将避孕套递过去。卢卡库接过避孕套，拆开包装，拿了一袋放在手心里，然后两个人互相对视了一阵，又迅速移开，忽然不知道该做些什么，就像是初次体验情爱的小情侣，气氛一下子变得有些尴尬。

最后，还是卢卡库率先打破了沉默。

“也许，我该先——”

“对，先脱衣服。”

罗马尼奥利打断了卢卡库，说完，没有去看对方，站起身来利落地脱下外套，撩起T恤的下摆，从下往上一气呵成地脱了个干净，在将手伸向裤子时，卢卡库叫住了他。

“等等，我......我能，我是说，这个能让我做么？”

这个要求也不算奇怪，但卢卡库没怎么敢去看罗马尼奥利，以前他和博格巴做爱的时候根本没有这么含蓄，差不多是一边亲吻一边滚上床一边互相把对方的衣物撕扯干净。但他如果现在这么做，可能会吓到米兰小队长，毕竟他习惯的方式可不算太温柔。

罗马尼奥利看了看卢卡库，没有说话，只是点点头，然后向后倒在床上，往上扭了扭，找到枕头将头枕上，看起来很放松，但当卢卡库的手触碰到他的腰时，他还是僵硬了身体。

“嘿，罗马尼奥利，别怕，这是你要求的不是么？”在感受到对方的僵硬后，卢卡库的语气变得很温柔。罗马尼奥利侧过头回答：“我没害怕，只是条件反射，你的手很凉。”

话音刚落，放在自己腰上的手便收了回去，罗马尼奥利听到卢卡库搓手的声音，而后再度覆上的掌心带着仿佛能灼伤他的热度，沿着腹股沟往下抚摸而去，最后毫无顾忌地探进长裤内。

罗马尼奥利没有预料卢卡库会这么直接，当那双偌大的手掌握上自己的性器时，他忍不住惊呼出声，但很快便用手捂住了嘴。等等...别这么快，罗马尼奥利想对卢卡库说，但现在开口只会发出一些糟糕的声音，只好拱起头，脖颈划出一道曲线，忍着突如其来的刺激。

一波波累积起来的快感让罗马尼奥利的双腿微微颤抖，下身开始变得湿润。卢卡库粗糙的掌纹摩擦着他最为脆弱的部位，带来近乎野蛮的欲望。性器的顶端逐渐开始流出液体，而对方显然熟知如何撩拨男人的欲望，充满韵律且技巧地撸动着那不知餍足的器官，拇指和食指套成的圈从上至下时而紧握时而放松。罗马尼奥利注意到自己已经开始忍不住配合着对方的动作挺腰，他觉得好热，睁着眼望着天花板，眼前像是蒙上了一层水雾，一片模糊，情欲在他的躯体内奔流。他想要更多，饥渴攀附上他的心脏，咚咚咚咚。

最后罗马尼奥利红了眼睛，他用带有爱心纹身的手腕遮着眼睛，低低地喘息，射在了卢卡库的手中。当他从高潮中回过神来时，自己的裤子已经被脱下，连带着沾有自己精液的内裤放在了一旁。而卢卡库正半跪在床上，脱掉他自己那身衣服。

透过湿润的睫毛，罗马尼奥利像是欣赏一座雕塑一般望着卢卡库，上半身的每一块肌肉美好而匀称地在该突起的地方突起，怪不得没办法在球场上抗住对方，他自嘲地想，身材差距。

似乎是注意到罗马尼奥利清醒过来而且还直勾勾地盯着自己看，卢卡库挺起胸膛对他笑了笑，罗马尼奥利被抓了个现形，脸不争气地红了起来。他从床上起身，将脸凑近对方的胯下，试图找回之前那副游刃有余的样子，故意用高潮过后带着沙哑和虚弱的嗓音问卢卡库。

“说好的补偿，需要我给你口交么？”

卢卡库看到对方泛红的眼角，下意识地伸出手摸摸他略带胡茬的脸。

“不了，不必做到这个地步。”

“也好，我其实根本不会口交。就几次，还每次都会呛到自己，”罗马尼奥利听到后，笑得有些狡猾，就像是他早就知道卢卡库会这么回答一样，“我讨厌口交。”

卢卡库没说什么，只是俯下身亲了亲罗马尼奥利的额头，随后压着对方的肩膀将他重新推倒至床上。直到这个时候，罗马尼奥利才看到那个让自己多跑一趟的家伙，他忍不住咬起下唇，感到浑身既兴奋又有一丝恐惧地颤抖起来，确实...很大，可能是他见到过最大的。

“会痛么？”

罗马尼奥利下意识地脱口而出，知道这句话可以被听到后，他的脸又红了起来，觉得有点丢脸。是的，他是Omega，但也是很久没做过爱的Omega，也不知道下面还能不能顺利承受住这样的家伙，肯定会疼的吧，现在已经这么大了，如果成结的话，他不敢想。

“我会准备充分的，不过进入的时候，觉得痛一定要告诉我，我能停下来的。”

“哦，那种时候你也能停下来？”罗马尼奥利觉得有些不可置信，但卢卡库的表情却格外严肃，他整理了一下米兰小队长前额的发，认真地注视着他，用带着些许口音的意大利语回答道。

“相信我，只要你说痛，我就会停下来。”

罗马尼奥利没想到卢卡库会如此郑重，这句被他说得像发誓一样，他看着压在自己身上的人，心里忽然有种异样的感觉涌上，他肯定自己的脸又红了一点，别扭地侧过了头，小声地回到。

“知道了，多谢。”

10.

卢卡库将罗马尼奥利按在床上，对方不再出声，温顺得像羊羔，不知道是否是因为Omega本能屈服于Alpha，但不论怎样，他终于得以将双手毫无阻碍地探进那片白色的波浪里。

碰触的一瞬间，罗马尼奥利还是条件反射地想要闭上双腿，卢卡库迅速地将自己的身体挤进了他的双腿间让他无法合上。他并没有意识到自己现在的动作有多下流，只是俯下头专注地看着Omega此时正一收一缩的私处，已经记不清上一次看到这副光景是什么时候，突如其来的陌生感和神秘且无法抗拒的本能，让他把现在的动作僵持了或许有一分钟之久。

罗马尼奥利意识到自己已经湿透了，穴口正在为接纳Alpha胀大的性器不断流出液体，上帝啊，他仅仅因为卢卡库就在那里，像是审视一件商品一样看着自己就湿成这样。这让米兰小队长无力地用手臂遮住了眼睛，他知道现在自己已经彻彻底底地败给了对手的前锋。想要被卢卡库狠狠操开最后彻底地标记的念头正灼烧他的心智，Omega的本能终于攥住了他。

而卢卡库也正与蒸腾的欲望做着斗争，下身一阵肿胀的疼痛将他从出神的状态里唤了回来，立刻感受到的便是自己的双手，此时仍然放在那片令人心神向往的波浪上。

罗马尼奥利的大腿柔软得不像一个足球运动员，肌肉都练到哪儿了，卢卡库忍不住想，却十分满足地揉捻着手感更好的内侧，仅剩的理智告诉他需要注意控制手上的力度，但最后还是在那儿留下了一些短时间内无法褪去的指痕。为了补偿，他将自己的身体压低，闭上眼，任凭本能驱使他伸出舌尖，沿着他肆虐留下的红痕温柔地舔舐下去。

卢卡库显然知道自己在做什么，或许是长久的性压抑，Omega的敏感程度也超过他的预料，自己每一次恰到好处的吮吸和啃咬，都会惹得罗马尼奥利浑身止不住地颤抖，对方在这过分的折磨中像垂死的鱼一般扭动着身体，床单在摩擦中皱成一团，已经发泄过的性器再度挺立。枕头右侧的一角被罗马尼奥利如救命稻草似紧紧抓住，他感到窒息般的晕眩冲上大脑，胸膛为了渴求空气而剧烈地起伏，连胸下的猫头鹰好像都要为逃命飞扑而出。

“抱歉，我一时没注意，那些痕迹你也许需要想个理由蒙混过去。”

最后，卢卡库收回凶器一般的灵巧唇舌，一脸歉意地去看罗马尼奥利，他想，这也许会让对方在更衣室里好一阵解释。但罗马尼奥利并没有回应他，对方脸上都是薄汗，正失神地透过自己的肩膀看向更远的后方，他死死咬着自己的手腕，似乎把所有心力都放在忍耐欲望上了。

“罗马尼奥利，看着我。”

卢卡库不希望对方在这场性事一开始便是这样游离的状态，他温和地出声，叫对方的名字。罗马尼奥利听到后反应了几秒才一脸迷茫地看向他，喘息声闷闷地从被咬住的手腕后传出。

卢卡库忍不住笑了笑，将手伸过去拽住对方的手腕，轻轻地，不容置疑地让他松了口。他看到米兰小队长的脸颊红红的，湿润的眼睛被自己的身躯占满。身下的Omega眼里此时此刻只有自己，这让卢卡库作为Alpha的占有欲被诡异地满足了，即使他们只是“契约”关系。

该进行下一步准备了，他微眯起双眼看着床上瘫软的罗马尼奥利，充满目的性的手掌从他勃起的性器旁轻轻擦过，些许顶端的液体情色地沾染上指尖，转而向更深更潮湿的地方伸去。

“可以么？”

迅速拉近两人的距离，卢卡库凑到米兰小队长的耳边窃窃私语，他看到红色爬上对方的耳尖，再一次阻止对方想要拿手臂遮住眼睛的举动，用空闲的另一只手在对方的身下，耐心地轻按正流出液体的湿热穴口，偶尔浅浅地戳刺进去，撩拨起一阵无法满足的情欲。

卢卡库没有得到回答，只有对方避开视线后无声地点头。这足够了，他奖励一般吻上对方的脸颊，再逼下去米兰小队长看起来就快要哭了，难以纾解的情欲将那双眼眉染得很是漂亮。他马上便将自己的一根手指送入罗马尼奥利的体内，刚开始有些困难，但很快对方的身体就适应了异物的侵入，Omega的身体自发分泌出液体，源源不断浸湿他的手指。每用手指模仿一次抽插的动作，对方的甬道内便会愈发湿润。随后卢卡库加上了第二根，第三根，他的手指本就粗大，三指并入已将穴口扩张到了一定的程度，他下意识地去看罗马尼奥利，对方并没有因为痛苦而皱眉，反而小声喘息着，相较于以前同Alpha做爱时无论前戏多么充分，总是会因为干涩而不得不动用大量的润滑剂，即便这样到第三根时也会有些许撕裂的痛楚。但Omega果然是不同的，果然天生便是为了接纳Alpha，

卢卡库用三根手指操开了罗马尼奥利，湿漉的指尖不停地来回，情欲让下腹猛烈疼痛。他忍耐住提枪而上的冲动，笑着轻叹，忍不住用他破碎的意大利语夸奖身下躯体放荡的程度。

“你下面那么湿，罗马尼奥利，我觉得我都不需要再继续做什么准备了。”

罗马尼奥利没有多余的气力为自己辩解，更何况身下到底湿成怎么样他又如何会不知道。他眨眨眼睛，潮水一般雾蒙蒙的一片不曾散去，卢卡库肯定离他很近，对方壮硕的身躯遮盖而下整整齐齐的阴影，他那令人发笑的牛奶味信息素就快要溺死他。

“等......唔”

当卢卡库的手指偶然戳刺到罗马尼奥利后穴内的某一处时，对方在那个瞬间像是受到过于强烈的刺激，内壁紧紧咬住他的手指，腰身蓦地挺起而后又坠下，陷入至床单中。呻吟戛然而止，米兰小队长拼命咬住下唇阻止更多的声音发出，颤抖的双腿不自知地夹紧卢卡库的腰。

下身的重量骤然增加，卢卡库用另一只手压住了他的小腹，罗马尼奥利无法挣脱，无法逃避，只能大张着双腿被肆意地索取，对方找到了让他疯狂的地方便再也不打算放过他。每一次手指的进出，都会准确按压到那里，搅弄着他的内里，搅弄着他的大脑。他张着嘴，却无法发出完整的声音，身体在一波又一波的刺激下抖个不停，最终很快又到达了高潮。

两次的发泄已经让罗马尼奥利有些力乏，而卢卡库甚至根本没有进来，仅仅靠着那双手就能让他丢盔卸甲，而自己对此没有一点反抗的余力。高潮抽去了他最后的一丝气力和清明，因为快感而高热的身躯此时像水一般融化在床单上，他在之后的几分钟都没有回过神来。

“罗马尼奥利，你还在么？”卢卡库在叫他，罗马尼奥利微睁着眼迷迷糊糊地去看身上的Alpha，对方粗重的喘息让罗马尼奥利恍惚间觉得自己身上的人是一匹野兽，尖锐的利齿迟早会咬破自己的脖颈。忍得很辛苦吧，他想，伸出手摸到对方的脸颊，轻轻拍了拍。

“进来吧。”

这语气实在太像叫一只小狗狗干些什么，卢卡库看着床上的罗马尼奥利忍不住笑了起来，是在试图找回一些颜面么？他想，拿起一边被冷落许久的避孕套，撕开包装，迅速地给自己的小家伙套上，其实他并不习惯戴避孕套，不过毕竟和Alpha做不需要考虑怀孕的可能性。怀孕，孩子，卢卡库愣了愣，随后甩掉这个念头，将沾满热液的手掌贴上对方的大腿根部，用力握住，Alpha的征服本能在他内心燃烧，他伏下身体，将性器前端顶上罗马尼奥利的入口。

“还记得么？痛得话就告诉我。”

罗马尼奥利觉得自己其他的感官都被情欲蒸发，卢卡库像是隔着水面在对他说话，内容全都被潮水声掩盖，他收获的来自外界的刺激只有身下那根尺寸惊人的东西正缓慢而坚决地一点一点挤进他的身体，撑开他的内部。已经很久没有被Alpha如此有力进入的罗马尼奥利在被插入时极短地哽咽了一声，猛地扬起头，双手抓紧卢卡库的肩膀本能地想要推开对方。

不行，太大了，没有预料到的钝痛和撕裂的酸楚让罗马尼奥利僵硬了全身，反而下意识地将肠道绞得更紧，在这种时候已经忘记该怎么配合对方的侵入放松自己的身体。

“操，罗马尼奥利，放松点，这样下去我们都不会舒服的。”

进入没有卢卡库想象得那么顺利，毕竟跟三根手指比起来，他的性器粗大多了，即使Omega的肠道在被插入后就迅速地在分泌更多的液体让一切进行地更加顺利，但他还是被夹得有疼的，更别说对方会疼成什么样。看来对方一开始说取悦的技巧生疏不是随便说说的，这个家伙到底有多久没做了，里面怎么会这么紧，他粗粗地喘着气，汗水开始布满额头。

本想就这样停下来，但抬头看到罗马尼奥利发红的眼角边有泪水的痕迹，卢卡库叹了口气咬咬牙继续深入，停在这个地方只会让痛苦无限地持续下去。他将双手伸进对方背部与床单的缝隙里，抱住颤抖的Omega，他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，仿佛能感受到对方狂跳的心脏。

卢卡库将唇不停地落在罗马尼奥利修长的颈间，偶尔擦过最后他将会咬破并留下标记的结合腺，试图以此来安抚抗拒的Omega。但他的下半身却是不容分说的蛮横，阴茎强硬地一寸寸挺进罗马尼奥利体内的更深。即使这样，他也没有听到对方说疼，所以他明白，即使罗马尼奥利缩他的怀里不停地颤抖，呻吟的尾音甚至像在哭泣，其实是在享受着被占满的快感的。

漫长到近乎折磨的时间，卢卡库终于将自己的阴茎完整地操进罗马尼奥利的身体，此时此刻他和对方的身躯紧紧贴在一起，没有一丝缝隙，仿佛就此融为一体。Omega的肠道高热而柔软，完全地包裹着他的性器，穴口的褶皱完全被撑平，彻彻底底地接受了他。

卢卡库情不自禁吻上对方的唇，这个动作太过亲密，罗马尼奥利根本没有预料到，睁大了双眼，任凭卢卡库的舌在他的口腔内扫过。呼吸被抢夺，对方在静止了一会儿后马上就有了动作，那样巨大的性器开始迟缓地在他的体内抽插，他再度为不适感僵直了身体，吻又加深了。

“罗马尼奥利。”

松开对方被吻至湿润的唇，不知道为什么，卢卡库轻轻叫了一声对方的名字，然后什么也没说，只是注视着床上的Omega，视线渐渐下移到两人交合的部位。

罗马尼奥利就像白色的海浪一样吞没了他。

卢卡库这么想着，温柔地退了出去，换了个更易发力的姿势。他在床上直起上半身，拽住Omega的脚腕将他拖向自己，对方左脚踝上的小飞机纹身让他露出一丝微笑。他抬起对方的双腿架在肩膀上，又一次找准罗马尼奥利红肿的穴口强硬地捅了进去，因为已经进入过一次，所以第二次顺利多了，不过米兰的小队长还是被他这样粗暴的动作逼出了眼泪。他的双手胡乱地抓紧身下的床单，最后被卢卡库握住。

“别怕。”

卢卡库喘息着说，就这样交缠住对方的手指，折叠起对方的双腿，将自己的身躯压下，开始不由分说地摆动起腰。他的动作用力且逐渐野蛮，Omega无法控制的低声呻吟和肉体的撞击声一齐刺激着他，他变得急躁起来。来自罗马尼奥利的那一声阻止从未出现让他忘记了束缚，每一次抽插越来越肆无忌惮，面对面的姿势让他能一览无余米兰小队长深陷情欲的样子。罗马尼奥利是对手，罗马尼奥利是后卫，此刻比任何时候都要更为脆弱地躺在他的身下，为他每一次的进入而疯狂。他操得越来越快也越来越深，罗马尼奥利的身体也从最初本能的抗拒被他彻底操开，情动后的Omega不自觉地配合着他挺动腰身，白皙修长的双腿在脖颈后交叉缠绕，连肠壁也仿佛讨好一般配合着卢卡库的抽插一收一缩。

卢卡库同时也察觉到了罗马尼奥利体内那条只属于Omega才有的缝隙正微微开启，几次顶弄，他的性器甚至已经擦过入口。这让他的Alpha本能疯狂叫嚣，性器抽搐着想要狠狠操进去，在那可能无人进入过的地方成结，彻彻底底地占有罗马尼奥利。他知道那是Omega的生殖腔，成功的标记也必须进入这个地方，但即便米兰小队长看起来已经被自己操得神志不清，而自己也快要到达高潮，他还是想要请求对方的允许。

“罗马尼奥利，可以么？”

死板到换个人绝对会令人丧失性欲的话，罗马尼奥利却忍不住咬着手指再度夹紧肠壁，压低了自己的腰，这已经是极为明显的邀请，不需要过多的话语。于是，卢卡库从床上捞起软成一滩的罗马尼奥利，松开揽着他腰肢发力的手，让他就这样借助重力深深地坐上了自己的阴茎，涨大的前端也一并破开了那条缝隙侵入到更为紧致和柔软的生殖腔内。

姿势的改变让卢卡库的性器如凶器一般贯穿罗马尼奥利只是微微开启的生殖腔，被彻底破开的剧痛让罗马尼奥利几乎是尖叫起来，他坐在卢卡库的身上抖个不停，脸色发白。

卢卡库吻着他的眉眼，“放松，罗马尼奥利，放松。”他柔声地命令，脸色凝重地紧紧抱着Omega，该死，这个反应，罗马尼奥利该不会是第一次被进入生殖腔吧？卢卡库咬着自己的嘴唇，后悔自己怎么偏偏选了这个方式进入，他替罗马尼奥利擦去那些因为痛楚而留下的生理性泪水。罗马尼奥利皱眉闭着眼靠在他的胸膛上，死死抓着他的手臂，不住地吸气呼气，试图缓解冲刷着躯体的疼痛，他注意到对方的阴茎都因此而软了下来。

“抱歉。”

卢卡库真诚地为弄疼了Omega感到歉意，他亲吻着罗马尼奥利的腺体，试图用自己的Alpha信息素安抚Omega，本准备就这样让对方自己缓过来，但很快，他就发现自己的阴茎在进入生殖腔后竟然因为过于满足而开始自发地成结。

操操操！卢卡库没想到自己又没能忍住。本就尺寸惊人的性器前端开始变得更大，暴力地撑开罗马尼奥利狭小的生殖腔口，他稍微动了一下想要看看还能不能拔出来，结果腔口已经被胀大的结锁死，这一动竟然因为姿势捅得更深。卢卡库的眼前霎时一片空白，紧绷的弦终于不受重负断开，他再也无法维持之前的温柔，手指猛地抓进罗马尼奥利饱满的臀部中，蛮横地将他微微举起又放下，性器一次次要命地摩擦着Omega生殖腔柔嫩的内壁。

在这样最后的刺激下，卢卡库的高潮终于来了，阴茎开始一波又一波地射出精液。他垂下眼，找准之前吻过无数次的属于Omega的腺体，狠狠咬下去。罗马尼奥利在那个瞬间几乎要抓断卢卡库的手臂，他哽咽起来，身体颤抖得比以往任何一次都要剧烈。

标记成功。

卢卡库出神地盯着罗马尼奥利颈后发红的腺体，因为刚刚他咬的太过用力，那处皮肤甚至有一点点出血的痕迹。以后你就是我的Omega了，正在胡思乱想中，卢卡库注意到怀中的Omega逐渐松开了一直抓紧自己的手臂，他看起来真是糟透了，凌乱的发丝，脸上湿漉漉的，也不知道是汗水还是泪水更多一点，看来是被折腾得受不了了直接睡了过去。

“现在还没有到90分钟吧，罗马尼奥利，你的体力可不行哦。”卢卡库笑着说，用拇指替怀中的米兰小队长抹去仍然紧皱的眉，Alpha的结需要半个多小时才能消退，在那之前，卢卡库就只能这样抱着昏睡的罗马尼奥利，但不知道为什么，他觉得这样也不错。

11.

“嗯...嘶，痛痛痛。”

罗马尼奥利睁开眼，他看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，已经快要到中午了，但照射入室内的阳光并不刺眼。有人特地把窗帘拉得很死，应该是卢卡库吧，他想，倒是贴心。

下意识地往身旁的位置摸了摸，凉凉的，看来很早就离开了，指尖碰触到的凉意仿佛能传进他的心里，罗马尼奥利不知道为什么忽然有些失落。不好，他马上停止住自己这股危险的思绪，然后才意识到自己浑身就像散架了一样，尤其是身后传来的酸楚。该死，估计又得向队医解释了，不过本来自己的伤也没彻底痊愈，就说肌肉还有点疲劳吧。

罗马尼奥利叹了口气，还是想要起身，突然从厨房传来的悉索声让他惊觉。他猛地从床上弹起，一瞬间的动作牵扯到内里细小的伤口让他倒吸凉气，又无力地向后倒在床上。

卢卡库端着一杯不知道从哪搞来的牛奶从厨房走了过来。

“醒了？没想到昨天被干到昏过去，第二天马上就这么有精力。”

罗马尼奥利为对方字眼里丢脸的细节扭过头，拉起被子盖住自己，闷闷地问。

“怎么没走，我本来以为醒来后你肯定已经走了。”

“即使是‘利益’关系，我也算是你的Alpha，标记你之后就拍拍屁股走人可不是我的做法。”卢卡库坐到罗马尼奥利的床边，小口小口地喝着牛奶，况且听说被标记后的Omega会对Alpha很依赖，我想看看是不是真的。当然，后面那句话他肯定是不会说出口的。

“你...有没有什么不舒服的地方？”

“你说呢？”罗马尼奥利看着对方喝牛奶的反差样子，忍不住在内心笑了起来，但面上还是一脸严肃，他躺在床上，挑了挑眉毛，反问对方。

“抱歉，昨天最后没能控制住。”卢卡库的表情看起来是真的很抱歉，但他的上嘴唇还沾着点牛奶，这让对方歉意的表情添了几分滑稽，罗马尼奥利忍不住笑起来，卢卡库怔了一下。

“这里。”罗马尼奥利指了指自己的上嘴唇。

“嗯？”卢卡库的大脑迅速开始思索对方这个动作的意义。

哦，原来是这个么，被标记后的Omega对Alpha的依赖反应，渴望Alpha的碰触，渴望Alpha的亲吻。于是，作为一个优秀的Alpha卢卡库自然而然地低下头吻上罗马尼奥利。

一开始的触碰受到了来自罗马尼奥利些许的抗拒，但很快，卢卡库发现对方就张开了唇迎接他的唇舌交缠。这个吻持续了半分钟，牛奶的甜味和对方嘴唇的柔软，让卢卡库在最后松开时情不自禁舔了舔自己的下唇，真的很甜，他心里不知为什么痒痒的，有什么不太对劲

卢卡库马上转移了话题，不想再多谈这次亲吻，不过想来想去，也就只有昨夜的事适合闲谈。

“昨晚，还满意么？”

怎么突然就亲过来了，牛奶肯定也沾到自己的唇上了，罗马尼奥利用手背擦了擦唇，听到卢卡库的问话，脸马上开始不争气地发热。昨晚...昨晚的事，最后自己都不记得了。

“干嘛问这个？”

“想知道。”

卢卡库看起来满眼期待，最后被他热切的眼神盯得浑身不自在的罗马尼奥利小声地嘀咕。

“还行啦，还行。”

卢卡库似乎不满意这个回答。

“那10分满分的话，我能得几分？”

罗马尼奥利不可置信。

“还行就是还行，你以为是做爱是足球比赛啊，还要搞赛后评分。”

“哦，足球比赛，我明白了，我是只进了你一个球，还是梅开二度，还是帽子戏法？”

“卢卡库——你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！”

最后，说是要留下来照顾罗马尼奥利一天的临时Alpha卢卡库，被罗马尼奥利罚出门去准备两人的午饭，顺便遛Carlotta。当然，要把自己遮的严严实实才能出门。两个人也以“以后联系方便”的理由，交换了互相的手机号码。当然，备注都用了彼此的球衣号码，以防有队友不小心翻到联系人产生疑问，09和13，看起来并不值得怀疑。况且当时的他们以为彼此的联系不会过于频繁，最多也就是罗马尼奥利发情期到了需要卢卡库处理一下。

12.

......

短信/彩信

2020-11-30 下午

09：

恭喜进球

15:45 已读

13：

多谢，不过你就是为了这个给我发短信？

15:50 已读

09：

我看到了你对镜头做的动作，嘿，别在意粉丝的话。其实我每天登陆ins，也会收到很多类似的辱骂，有来自别的俱乐部的球迷，也有来自国际米兰的球迷，但我都选择无视，你只要做好你自己就好。

16:10 已读

13：

道理我当然都懂，但我可不会就这样放任他们骂我。

16:15 已读

09：

说实话，姿势不错。

[XXX.GIF]

16:17已读

13：

不知道为什么......现在看当时做的动作，忽然觉得有点不好意思。

16:20已读

09：

没事，我觉得很酷。

16:21 已读

短信/彩信

2020-12-03 下午

13：

欧冠可别掉下来。

13:03已读

09：

谢谢。

虽然知道你可能是想靠欧冠比赛消耗我们的体力，但是联赛我们肯定会追上来的。

不过，或许你看了之前我们和门兴的比赛么，那你也看到我的梅开二度，是吧？

13:08已读

13：

没有，我只是看了比赛推送的结果。

13:10 已读

09：

建议你去看一下，那可是欧冠比赛。

据我所知，你还没踢过欧冠吧，欧冠和联赛可是完全不在一个层面的东西。

当然，我的集锦也值得特地去看一下。

别多想，我只是向你提议学习如何防守我。对手更强的话，我也会变得更强的。这可是双赢。

13:13 已读

13：

......

好吧，有空的话，我会去看的。

欧冠比赛，还有，你的集锦也可以加入考虑。

毕竟，你确实是我苦手的前锋类型。

13:17 已读

09：

对了，说起这个，罗马尼奥利，我一直想问你，我是你遇到最让你头疼的意甲前锋么？

13:20 已读

13：

你猜：）

13:22 已读

......

13.

2020-12-10

国际米兰0-0顿涅茨克矿工

罗马尼奥利关上电视，准备给卢卡库发些什么。欧冠小组赛最后的结果出来了，国际米兰欧冠垫底，没能成功出线，甚至也没能掉到欧联，这是第一次以这样的成绩结束欧冠小组赛。卢卡库在接近终场时不巧挡出桑切斯的那一球，成了球迷们发泄高涨怒火的口子。

在这样的情况下，该给他发些什么呢？罗马尼奥利的手在手机屏幕上顿住，这些日子以来他和卢卡库在各自比赛后互相发些短信似乎已经成了一种习惯，此时安慰对方在罗马尼奥利心里似乎也变成成了必须要做的事。

但是没等到罗马尼奥利将斟酌好的语句发给卢卡库，对方就直接一通电话打了过来。罗马尼奥利立刻接起来，意外的是，对面并不是卢卡库，而是一个意大利语格外蹩脚的人。

“喂，是13...先生么？我看联系人备注是这么写的，我是Romelu的队友桑切斯，因为他一直说要打电话给你，让你接他回家。他输球后喝得多了点，醉的厉害，趁他没做出会上新闻的事，你快来一趟吧，就在梅阿查球场附近的一家酒吧，地址我等会儿发给你。”

不知道是卢卡库选择让自己接他回家这件事令罗马尼奥利意外，还是他输球后喝到不得不让自己接他回家这件事令罗马尼奥利意外，但无论怎样，他还是答应下来。

“好的，我很快就会赶过去。”

因为国际米兰其他的球员也会在，罗马尼奥利出门前没忘记特地把自己包的严严实实。眼镜，口罩，围巾，手套，大衣，能暴露的所有因素都被遮掩起来。好在最近因为疫情的原因，大家都得老老实实地戴口罩，他不必向对方解释为什么自己看起来就像个犯罪分子。

14.

“嗯？罗马尼奥利，你怎么在我家？”

“因为你的队友让我来接你，然后送你回家。”

罗马尼奥利喘着气把身上喝得烂醉的卢卡库甩到他自己家的沙发上，然后下意识地审视了一下四周。可恶，果然是年薪超过自己400多万的家伙，家里看起来就上了一个档次，不过可能因为偌大的空间并没有被很好地利用起来，家具的摆放也零零散散的，主要色调还是冷色系，这让卢卡库的房间看起来格外的空荡。一个人住的话，不会觉得冷清嘛，罗马尼奥利看了一眼在沙发上挣扎着想要起身的卢卡库，不过，也许对方就喜欢这样呢。

“钥匙我放在这了，再见，希望明天你醒来头不会太痛，”罗马尼奥利把钥匙放在卢卡库的身边，停顿了一下，还是低下身亲了亲对方可能现在被千夫所指的大脑袋，“没能出线不是你的错，卢卡库，别去想如果你没有挡住就好了，那些骂你的粉丝需要想想90分钟的比赛为什么就只有这一个绝对机会，这是整个球队的问题。”

卢卡库拽着罗马尼奥利的衣袖，扬起头看他，酒精麻痹了对方，他不再压抑自己的情绪，表情痛苦，看起来就像要哭了一样。

“我该站出来的，我是前锋，我的责任就是进球。”

“是的，但前锋也有没办法进球的时候，别逼迫自己去成为英雄。”

罗马尼奥利没见过这一面的卢卡库，本以为这个家伙经历过那么多，能很好地面对输球的事呢，看来并不是这样。倒不如说，正是因为经历过太多成为那个被抛下的选择，他才会格外在意自己的表现。他坐到他身边，让对方的头靠在自己肩上，轻声安慰他，同时小心翼翼地释放着自己的信息素，Omega的信息素也能够安抚情绪激动的Alpha，别过头就好。

“对了，你，你怎么知道我挡住了桑切斯的那一球...推送里也写了吗？”

“我看了比赛。”

“你怎么看了比赛？！”

“不是你让我看的吗。”

“不是，不应该是这样的，我不想你看到我丢人的样子，”卢卡库的声音很委屈，“偏偏是这场...”罗马尼奥利甚至从里面听出了点孩子气，他笑了笑，酒窝明晃晃地晃荡出来。

“其实你的表现并不算丢人。毕竟那确实是一次精彩的解围，选位，时机，预判都足够完美。”

“罗马尼奥利——我不是矿工的后卫。”

卢卡库半晌后才知道罗马尼奥利是在笑他，他大叫对方的名字，将他猛地扑倒在沙发上，两人的距离骤然缩短。米兰小队长并没有放过卢卡库，甚至一本正经地对他继续说到。

“卢卡库，作为后卫，我会向你学习防守的技巧的。”

“闭嘴！”

卢卡库抢先扯住罗马尼奥利的嘴角让对方闭嘴，疼痛让罗马尼奥利也立刻回击，用膝盖顶上对方的小腹，最后变成你踢我一脚，我打你一拳，力度不大，都是胡闹性质。但似乎对舒缓心情有奇效，最后，卢卡库和罗马尼奥利瘫在沙发上大笑着喘气。下一秒，他们互相扭过头，看了对方一眼，有什么火花似的东西通过视线交汇，又很快被移开的双眸切断。

“好了，我真的得走了。”

罗马尼奥利见卢卡库似乎心情恢复了一点，准备起身，但卢卡库反应比他更快，一个翻身将他压在了原地，身上萦绕的酒气扑面而来，罗马尼奥利意识到对方竟然勃起了。是自己的信息素放过头了么？不妙，他试图推开卢卡库，但对方的双手死死撑在自己两边，

“想要你。”

“等等...现在并不是我的发情期，在那之外，我不想——”

“Ale，我可以叫你Ale么？以前在球员通道听到你的队友都是这么叫你的。Ale，做我真正的Omega吧，会为我生孩子的那种。”

“啊？你在说什么，放开我，卢卡库，你醉的太厉害了。”

“叫我Rome。”

卢卡库充满酒气的吻落在罗马尼奥利的颈间，他的手开始扯去对方的腰带。罗马尼奥利挣扎了一下，最后闭上眼认命了，平常他就没办法抗住卢卡库，酒醉后对方更加不会收敛力度，自己想要挣脱他就更不可能了。

做他的Omega么？

醉酒后才说出的话，让罗马尼奥利不敢相信，但他还是任凭卢卡库分开他双腿的动作。因为酒醉，对方甚至都忘记前戏的准备，勃起的阴茎在他的穴口擦了几次，然后便直挺挺地操了进去，当然很是困难，但卢卡库并不在意这个，他粗重地喘息着，野兽一样蛮横地继续深入。

罗马尼奥利眼前仿佛都看到星星了，忽然想起来对方没有带避孕套而自己也没有吃药，这样下去不行，他请求卢卡库停一停，但卢卡库在把他干得湿了之后，就像什么也听不到一样疯狂地抽插起来。最后罗马尼奥利又昏了过去，只记得自己疼到极致，也爽到极致，卢卡库在他生殖腔内成结射精时，一波一波的精液没有阻隔地灌注进他的体内，他甚至还哭了出来。

15.

罗马尼奥利再度醒来时发现自己不是在客厅的那张沙发上，而是在卢卡库的卧室里。明明醉成那样，也比自己先起来，还把自己抱到了卧室的床上么？罗马尼奥利忍不住看向右侧，卢卡库就躺在他的右侧，不过离得很远，看起来意识到自己因为酒醉做了一些过分的事。是的，卢卡库离得很远，因为他的床大的夸张，看起来并排躺个六七人不在话下。

“昨天的事——”

“避孕药...你有么？”

“我会去买的，Al，不是，罗马尼奥利，我，对不起。”

罗马尼奥利听到对方下意识就要叫出他的昵称，忽然笑了起来，歪过头盯着卢卡库的一举一动，看来不是什么事都会在酒醒后被忘记，那么——

“说要我做你的Omega，这是认真的么？”

“嗯...？这，这件事，你还记得？我当然是认真的。”事实上，之前就考虑过和你说，但一直没有机会，也觉得你可能不会接受，我害怕这会结束我们之间的那个约定，那样我就再也没机会私下里接触你了。不过，卢卡库没有把这些话说出来，只是沉默地望着罗马尼奥利。

罗马尼奥利被卢卡库的模样逗笑了，这个家伙也可以这么深情么，他想要更加靠近对方，但最后还是被浑身的疼痛逼得只是伸出手勾了勾。

卢卡库立刻钻进他身边的被窝。

“有多认真？”

“是今年我准备向圣诞老人许的愿望。”

圣诞礼物啊，罗马尼奥利为卢卡库这个孩子气的回答柔软了内心，这种回答他怎么可能拒绝，只好无奈地笑起来，酒窝浅浅的挂上。卢卡库听到低低的笑声，知道了对方的回应，温柔地将对方揽进怀里，耳鬓厮磨了一阵，突然记起来一件重要的事。

“Ale，我得去买避孕药！如果时间过了——”

“别去了。”

“但，你不是不想......”

“是的，不过这次，就让圣诞老人决定给不给你另一件礼物吧。”

罗马尼奥利云淡风轻地回答，然后在卢卡库的胸膛上闭上眼睛，看起来是准备再睡一会儿。卢卡库将手覆上罗马尼奥利的小腹，对方轻轻哼了一声，他知道对方作出这样的让步已经不易，温柔地笑起来。

看来要向圣诞老人许愿新的礼物了。

#End


End file.
